


"Cataclysm The Chimney" "F*** Off"

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Chat got stuck in an un-cat-like place.
Series: Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	"Cataclysm The Chimney" "F*** Off"

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so short but I had an idea and went with it.

“You dumb fucking cat.” Ladybug laughed so hard she almost fell off the roof of the house she was balancing on. Currently, Chat Noir had one leg stuck in a chimney and the foot of his other was wrapped in styrofoam. Ladybug had no idea how this had happened, since her head had been turned, but goddam was it funny. 

“Please stop laughing. I need help. Please.”

“I think you need to… hold on…” She raised one finger while she was singing and wheezed a little bit more. “I think you need to cataclysm the chimney.”

“I am NOT wasting my cataclysm on a chimney.’

“I think you have to.” 

“Why?”

“Because there is NO WAY I am going to help you. No. Frikin. Way.” Ladybug reached for her Yoyo and opened it like a flip phone. She went to the camera accessory, and began to take a video of Chat stuck in the chimney. He tried to lift his styrofoam-clad leg to the top if the chimney, but he started to scream as it only made him sink deeper. Ladybug started laughing even harder as she filmed his misery. He was now thigh-deep in bricks.

“I am SO submitting this to the ladyblog after this is done.” She teased him. “Or I could save it… keep it for some blackmail…”

“Ok, ok, I'll cataclysm the stupid chimney, but I am definitely going to regret this.” He started to activate his cataclysm to destroy the chimney, but as soon as he did he fell down through the roof and made a huge mess. 

“THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!” 


End file.
